


Walking on Seashells

by soyane



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Crouis, M/M, Sexual Content, friends with benefits ziall, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soyane/pseuds/soyane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is a sorcerer. He sometimes uses "black" magic resources to experiment and invent new spells and potions. And because white magic is awfully boring and offers no room for improvement.</p><p>His problem lays with ingredients - the one he wants most are far from his reach. He meets an unexpected ally in the creature from the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking on Seashells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustR/gifts).



> The prompt stirred A LOT of ideas in my brain and I'm very glad JustR said to "let your mind out of the box!" I definitely did that.  
> Ziall in this story is not prominent - they're friends, and when something happens between them that is more than friendly, you will be warned.
> 
> I'd like to thank my one very special friend, who helped me lots, not only with the story, and has the best sense of humour on the planet - you rock, L! I wouldn't have made it without you.

 

 

***

 

It should probably have been a warning to him when the potion turned stormy blue and started swishing on its own, Zayn thought as he patted his eyebrows and hair to put out the fire. Stormy blue fumes usually meant that a mixture was about to explode. Now that he thought about it, the signs were all there. He had just got so engrossed in his newest project, yearning to create the all-around miraculous potion, that he had missed them all.

 

And now he was laying a few feet away from the cauldron, having been thrown there by the force of explosion, his eyebrows still smoldering. He patted them distractedly again, this time putting the fire out completely. He felt awfully underwhelmed. Months of looking for rare ingredients, all for nothing! He was so sure his project was going to succeed this time.

 

He put his head down and only then did he notice a hole in the roof the size of a large frying pan. He groaned and laid back down – this was too much. His hut had already been worse for wear even before suffering another blow. Thank Merlin it was almost summer! It gave him some time to get materials and convince someone to help him fix it.

 

For now, he decided to leave the cauldron and the remnants of the experimental mixture to cool off and head out to the forest to gather the biggest leaves to patch the roof up for the time being.

 

***

 

The waters near the surface had always made Harry more self-conscious, his blue-ish sparkly skin looking unhealthy the closer to the sunlight he got. Other mermen were confused as to why Harry was so put off by that, none of them noticing anything off about themselves. It was normally looking skin for a merman, why would anyone be upset by that, they wondered. But Harry wasn’t just a regular merman, he was a son of the king of the Deep Waters, Nephius, and as a prince he had learned much more about the outside world than any other merman or mermaid.

 

And it wasn’t that Harry was vain or anything… He was just well aware of how his kind’s skin looked in the sunlight, outside of water – sickly and unattractive. Which was not how he wanted to look, ever. He was jealous of human colours, much more vibrant than he could ever have.

 

His fishtail was another story. All the mermen and mermaids living close to the Great Gate were blessed with the most beautiful, crystal-like scales. Their colours varied from one merman to another, and could also change in certain, quite particular, circumstances. Harry’s were a fusion of blues and violets, gleaming in the sun and softly sparkling in the moonlight.

 

That being said, he preferred to stay away from the surface and shores, convinced that water was his only friend in terms of making him look good. However, part of his duties as a Great Gate guard required checking up on things on the surface as well. He had to make sure that no mermaid or merman was trying to lure the sailors off their routes, which would be a major violation of a peace treaty between different species. Some of his brothers and sisters had difficulty accepting the new world order and the guards had to watch out for that. Focused on the task at hand, though, he often forgot to look down at himself while on the surface or near the shore, but when he got his free time, his thoughts seemed to gravitate to that topic of their own accord. He just couldn’t help it.

 

Like now, for instance. He was off duty and swimming up a river to a place he had recently found, a retreat of sorts, inside of a forest. The river created a sizable pond there, but that was not why Harry liked this place. It was the feel of magic in the air – everything there, from a grain of sand at the bottom of the pond, to the top of the trees reeked of magic. As a magical creature himself, he could feel the constant thrum of magic, its ceaseless flow between all the living things. It was wild and seemingly uncontained, but not hostile. Harry loved how the magic greeted him, enveloping him in calm waves, merging with his own – he felt so at home there. Needless to say, he loved this place and considered it his.

 

And thus the sound of approaching footsteps spooked him and he hid near the shore, behind the leaves of overgrown foxgloves.

 

***

 

Zayn closed the door to his hut. It wasn’t like he needed to do it, nobody dared to invade the house of a dark wizard – he chuckled to himself. Just remembering it was enough to make him laugh. He wasn’t dark at all, he just didn’t think that magic should be identified either as white or dark. He preferred to take from both whatever he needed at the time. He hadn’t noticed any side effects until now, so he figured he was safe enough to keep trying. After all, he wasn’t a youngster anymore.

 

No amount of magic, however, could help him keep the rain away from his hut’s roof for extended period of time.

 

When he reached the side of the forest, he felt a wave of embarrassment creep up his spine. Every time he went to the legendary “dangerous” part of the forest he felt a pang of guilt. This part of the forest was… peculiar, to put it lightly. Nature was totally insane there, no rhyme or reason to its growth or evolution. Bushes were the size of the trees, leaves of some plants could cover half of the roof of Zayn’s cottage, and some flowers sparkled, giving off a weak blue light. The reason for that state of things was Zayn himself. It was unfortunately his fault, a side-effect of his juvenile actions, when still as a young sorcerer he brought here all the remnants of his potions that hadn’t really worked out and disposed of them here, which led to how it looked now.

 

Even though it was early in the afternoon, it was as dark as in the middle of the night here, the leaves and branches of trees and bushes tangled so tightly that they didn’t let in any sunshine. How the flowers still managed to bloom in such conditions must have to do with magic that went wild.

 

Zayn sighed in remorse, yet he couldn’t help finding the overgrown leaves useful. He went over to the closest bush and knelt on the ground to cut off one of the leaves at its base. Thankfully, his knife was a nifty little thing, adjusting its own size accordingly to the size of the thing it was supposed to cut.

 

He cut the stem of the chosen leaf and – the leaf immediately turned burgundy and crisp as if it was cut off a long time ago. Zayn swore profusely and stood up, yanking on his long, purple robe to free it from some thorns.

 

“You should try to get a leaf from this bush over there,” he heard a smooth and melodic voice behind him say and he turned so quickly he got a whiplash. He winced and squinted his eyes, the pain affecting his vision.

 

“Who’s there?” he asked, in a high-pitched voice, panic creeping up his spine. Usually people steered clear out of his way, more because of the stereotypes about sorcerers than actual reasons. Whoever was here didn’t know Zayn or was Liam. But it wasn’t Liam’s voice… Plus, Liam would never come here. None of the villagers would.

He heard water splash softly and when he turned to face the pond, he saw that a person talking to him was –

 

“A merman,” he whispered in wonder, not realizing he had said these words aloud.

 

“Bravo, you’re less ignorant than most,” the merman drawled and flipped his hair. It was long and wavy, brown at the first sight but upon longer inspection Zayn noticed emerald strands interwoven in the whole. Surrounded by the wild magical greenery, he was a thing of outstanding beauty.

 

“What are you doing here?” He finally found his voice back after a moment. “It’s the dangerous part of the forest, no one ever comes here!”

 

The merman looked offended. “What was that? You think you own this forest?”

 

Zayn flushed with embarrassment. He didn’t mean his bewilderment to come off as an accusation. “No, of course not, my apologies…”

 

But the merman didn’t wait to hear what Zayn had to say and turned around with a huff. As he was swimming away he moved his tail particularly hard a few times, leaving Zayn soaked by the shore.

 

“As if this day wasn’t bad enough,” he grumbled and wiped his face with his hand. What would cause anger in a regular man caused only mild annoyance in Zayn – he was too old for shit like this. He took off his long, purple coat and squeezed it with both his hands to get rid of some of the water, then folded it haphazardly and went over to the bush pointed out to him by the merman. He may have overreacted and Zayn may have offended him a little, but when it came to nature it would be stupid not to listen to a creature like him. And right he was – the leaves were meaty and flexible, and, what was even more important, they stayed that way after Zayn cut them off. Even a couple of those leaves would be enough to cover his hut’s whole roof, but he cut off a few more just in case. Having finished he bound the leaves with a rope and started on his way, dragging them behind.

 

***

 

When he made his way back, he saw Liam, a friendly villager, anxiously walking back and forth in front of his hut.

 

“Liam? What are you doing here?”

 

Liam was usually coming over when he had some sort of business for Zayn. He was probably the only regular man who thought that Zayn was a decent person and didn’t expect to die at the mere sight of the sorcerer. There was of course a reason for that. One particularly nasty winter Zayn had saved his life. He had found him knocked down cold on the road leading out of the village. His leg had been twisted at an unnatural angle and Zayn quickly concluded that the poor villager must have slipped on the ice. He had brought Liam back to his hut where he had cured his broken leg and nursed him back to health. He had regained consciousness when Zayn was away, and while anyone else would probably just take his belongings and run away if they woke up in a sorcerer’s dwelling, Liam had stayed to thank him. Not only that, he had also fixed everything that was to be fixed in Zayn’s humble hut and promised to always help out with any construction issues. It turned out that Liam exhibited incredible carpenter skills – any wood seemed to become plastic under his skillful hands, behaving exactly like he wanted it to. For Zayn it was another kind of magic.

 

So it should have come as no surprise to him that Liam paid him a visit. There was something about his aura, though, the kind of fidget-y nervousness which made Zayn slightly suspicious.

 

“I’m just waiting for ya,” he answered, maiming his hat in his hands – a clear sign of nervousness. Zayn eyed him but didn’t comment. “A bit of explosion here, I see?”

 

“Yeah.” Zayn dragged the leaves closer and let them fall. He flexed his arm muscles and checked his wrists – they were not as heavy as they were uncomfortable to carry and his strained muscles hurt quite a lot. He turned back to Liam, who stood still in the same place. “What is it Liam? Do you have some time to spare?”

 

“I do. What did you get those leaves for? They look strange,” Liam remarked as he looked over his loot suspiciously.

 

“They’re from the forbidden part of the forest.” Liam shivered uncontrollably and Zayn rolled his eyes, forgetting his suspicions at once. Had he been less tired from dragging the leaves all the way here, he wouldn’t have dropped them so fast, but alas. “You know that there’s nothing there to be afraid of…. I think? I mean, nothing bad happened to me there and I’ve been going there regularly for longer than you’ve lived.”

 

Liam’s whole posture went rigid. “I just don’t like going there.”

 

“But you never go there! You don’t even what it’s like, you can’t just not like it.”

 

Liam considered it for a moment and decided to change the topic. “So, the explosion? Is your hut alright?”

 

“Actually not. Hence the leaves. Got myself a hole in the roof,” Zayn grumbled, noticing the clouds piling up in the sky. If there was one thing he hated in this world, it was getting wet. For the wrong reasons.

 

“We’d better fix it before it rains,” Liam commented with a smile tugging at his full lips.

 

“You’re reading my mind, pal. Have you been taking clairvoyance classes at Lynn’s?” Zayn teased him with a smile on his lips.

 

With Liam’s skills and good technical thinking they managed to patch up the roof in a more stable way creating a makeshift panel out of branches and magically-evolved leaves. On his own Zayn would probably just try to stick the leaves to cover the hole and hope that the wind wouldn’t blow them off with the first weather change.

 

He smiled warmly at his friend, once again grateful for the opportunity that brought them together. “Thank you for working your magic.”

 

Liam laughed. “You’re welcome. It won’t last long, though, you need a solid house with a good roof.” Zayn groaned – he was aware of that, but he hated changes. “I’ve got to get going, see you later,” Liam added and left without waiting for Zayn to say goodbye.

 

Only then did Zayn remember that he had never found out the reason behind Liam’s visit.

 

***

 

With his hut fixed for the time being, Zayn could devote all his time to thinking about his merman-encounter over and over again.

 

It affected him more than he had expected. It was quite an unusual event – he had never had the opportunity to talk with a merman or mermaid before. He still felt embarrassed at how it turned out. A week passed and his thoughts were constantly revolving around this short meeting. It always seemed to be on his mind, a sort of a  nagging feeling that it should mean a bit more to him and it was driving him crazy. He racked his brains but for the life of him he couldn’t fathom what it was about this meeting that struck him as important.

 

The only thing he could think of doing was remembering everything he knew about mermen and counting on it to stir something inside his brain. _Mermen, mermen…,_ he thought as he stirred a soup absent-mindedly, cooking it in one of his potion cauldrons – a normal occurrence for him, sometimes resulting in his meals having certain side effects. But that was another story. 

 

Mermen were ancient water species with an uncanny ability to breathe just as easily on land as underwater. Incapable of moving freely outside of their natural habitat, however, they mostly stayed underwater – sans a very turbulent period during which mermaids and mermen used to lure sailors with their singing to shallow waters so that their ships got stuck in the shoal and steal any valuable commodities they had, then leave them there for sure death. Nowadays, the only mermen allowed to go to the surface by their king were Gate Guards.

 

Zayn dropped the spoon he was holding causing a few drops of tomato soup to fall to the floor. Wait a second, this merman must be the Gate Guard!

 

This conclusion seemed to open the dams in his brain, realization dawning on him in waves. Gate Guards could travel across water and land borders, and had access to places Zayn never could have, which would often crash his ideas for innovative potions as he had no way of obtaining certain ingredients. Especially the ones naturally existing only at the bottom of the ocean. Befriending this merman could benefit him a lot. Not to mention that he was simply curious about getting to know another non-human being.

 

The soup bubbled dangerously and a suspicious scent hit his nostrils, breaking him away from planning their next meeting. He looked to the cauldron and saw the soup going up in bubbles – he put out the fire at once and moved the cauldron away. He’d rather not make explosions a habit.

 

He knew that the only way he could meet Harry again was to keep going to the forest and hanging around the pond. He was anxious to meet him, his heart rate going up every time he thought about it or got closer to the dangerous part of the forest while going about his everyday business. Each time he went there, he rehearsed a story in which he vaguely explained a reason for coming with to the sea creature. It took him a few visits at various hours of day and night to meet the merman again.

 

As would usually happen in such situations, he forgot the whole speech once he finally spotted the merman between the dark green leaves of overgrown amaranth. He was untangling his long, wavy hair by the shore.

 

Zayn’s knowledge of mermen’s appearance was quite limited, so he didn’t know if chestnut and emerald hair was a common feature among the kind. His skin had a blue-ish glow that reminded Zayn of a calming draught – his specialty, for which he always had a fair share of clients. He could actually use one himself now. He took a deep breath and made his way over, stepping lightly on the carpet-like grass so as not to make any noise and – not to spook the creature? He frowned at himself. Even as a sorcerer, he doubted that he could easily win a fight with a merman, and they certainly weren’t easily scared.

 

“Looking for leaves again?” that same melodic voice from weeks ago asked. Zayn stopped with a question forming in his mouth. How –

 

“I see your reflection in the water,” the merman explained and turned to face him. “That’s how I knew you were there.”

 

Zayn fought the urge to slap himself for this blatant show of stupidity. The merman looked at him curiously. “Are you going to say something? Or am I that intimidating that you turned speechless? Are you afraid that I’ll start to sing?” A crooked smile formed on his plush lips.

 

This casual hint of humour made Zayn finally break from his stupor. “Yes. I mean NO, I’m just surprised, is all. Never seen a creature like you here before.”

 

The merman shrugged his muscular shoulders and moved up to sit on the shore, leaving only the tip of his tail in the water. Even in the dimly lit forest it still sparkled and was ablaze with colour. Zayn couldn’t help but stare – he was positive it was one of the most beautiful things he had seen in his lifetime.

 

“I’ve been coming here regularly, counting on seeing you again, actually,” he continued now that the initial stress started to ease. The merman turned his head to the side, intrigue written all over his angular face. “You are a Gate Guard, aren’t you?”

 

The merman showed no reaction. “If you say so,” was the only thing he murmured. Had Zayn been younger, it’d discourage him, but as of now there weren’t many things in the world that could put him off. “These are just my suspicions, I didn’t mean to – ”

 

“What’s your name?” the merman interrupted him abruptly, his green eyes flashing a little dangerously. Zayn had to admit that he found him more than a little intimidating. He had to be careful… and he liked it.

 

“I- I’m Zayn,” he stuttered and winced. He really wanted to make a good impression. “I’m a sorcerer,” he added as a second thought, figuring it might be important information considering what he wanted to suggest. The sheer unpredictability of the creature’s reactions was exciting him, causing all his senses to be on high alert.

 

“Come sit next to me,” the merman said and waited until Zayn sat cross-legged on the shore beside him. “You do magic, then,” he continued looking at Zayn carefully. Zayn wondered if it was his rune tattoo on the side of his neck that he was studying.

 

“Yes, I do,” he confirmed and rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously.

 

The merman brushed his hand through his hair, seemingly uninterested. “Powerful magic…?”

 

Zayn shrugged. Having noticed that he grabbed the creature’s attention he decided to play on that a little. Evasive answers could only help him to sustain his interest. “Depends.”

 

“And you’re here to see me,” the merman stated and Zayn was secretly glad that he didn’t have to deliver his awkward explanations. This was much better and he had a feeling that things were going to work out.

 

“I am, yes. But before I say more, could I ask for your name?”

 

“It’s Harry.”

 

Zayn’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “That’s a very human name.”

 

Harry shrugged and moved his tail. “Nothing more human about me”

 

“Would you like there to be?” He asked curiously, but Harry turned to stare at the water. Zayn found himself studying his profile.  

 

“Why did you want to see me?”

 

“I wanted to ask you if you would be willing to become my partner,” Zayn blurted out and felt the tips of his ears turn red at the implication. Thankfully, Harry didn’t seem to pay attention to it. “I mean, you would bring me ingredients from places I don’t have access to, like the bottom of the ocean for example, and in return I’d provide whatever potion you might need.”

 

“You’ve thought this all through,” Harry remarked and smiled a little.

 

Zayn nodded. “I really want that,” he admitted. “I love experimenting with potions and formulas, but often a lack of specific ingredients holds me back.”

 

Harry looked to be thinking about it, his forehead creased. He was nipping at his bottom lip and Zayn  couldn’t tear his gaze away from his mouth. He knew that merman had this unique allure, however experiencing it first-hand was something else completely.

 

“Alright, let’s do this.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes. I’ll bring you whatever you need. I have to go now, but bring me a list next time you come here.” Harry slid into water and drifted away from the shore. Zayn stood up and grinned. “You’re the best, thank you!”

 

He was already turning to leave when he heard Harry ask “could you turn me into human?” making him stop in his tracks, surprised. He wanted to ask, maybe say something, but Harry was already swimming away.

 

***

 

“Ouch! Stop that!”

 

Zayn opened his eyes hearing Liam shout outside and sat up straight in his armchair, where he had reclined for an afternoon nap.

 

“It’s your fault! And now you’ve brought me here!” Another voice, one he didn’t recognize, squawked in response. He got up and went out to see what was going on. His robes made a dramatic ‘swoosh’.

 

“Liam?” He called and the man smiled briefly in greeting before a crow on his arm pecked him on his bicep again. Hard. The poor guy winced. “Quit doing that!”

 

Zayn frowned at the scene playing out in front of him. “Why are you talking to a crow?”

 

“Fuck you!” The crow shouted, offended. Zayn had to admit it was unusual even by his standards. Liam sighed heavily.

 

“I need your help, Zayn.”

 

Zayn nodded and gestured for his friend to follow him into his hut. Before he closed the door, he murmured a quick spell and a golden cage appeared in his hands. He took advantage of the crow being too busy trying to hurt Liam, grabbed it in a strong hold and put it unceremonously in the cage.

 

The crow turned around quickly and opened its beak to say something, most probably insulting, but first eyed Zayn before saying, “I would snap your fingers in half if you weren’t this pretty, honey.”

 

Zayn turned to Liam who was massaging his abused arm. He handed him a healing salve without a word. The crow made a sound like a snort and Zayn really needed answers. “What happened?”

 

“Well you know, Zayn…” Liam started rubbing the salve over the narrow red peck traces. “Like, remember when I was helping you out with your roof? I – I snooped around your hut,” he admitted in a whisper, his ears burning red. Zayn felt a wave of anger burning in his chest and waited a moment for it to subside. Liam was a good man, he must have had his reasons, he reasoned. “Whatever for?”

 

“There’s this man, you know? Louis, his name is – ”

 

“I’m right here!” A shrilly voice behind them announced, but none of them paid it any mind. Liam continued as if uninterrupted.

 

“ – He won’t leave me alone, he’s always pestering me about something. Like those pests on my potatoes last year,” _bird gasp_ “and you know, you gave me this solution and the pests were gone. So I figured, Zayn must have something for pests of this kind too and – ”

 

Zayn pinched the bridge of his nose anticipating the ending of this story. “Liam,” he started slowly the last glimmer of hope already dead. “have you turned this man into a crow?”

 

“Umm, kinda.”

 

“ _Kinda_.”

 

“Kinda!” the crow exclaimed offended. “Look at me! I’m a fucking bird!”

 

“Yeah.” Liam shuffled his feet, embarrassed nearly to the point of self-combustion. “Look, I didn’t mean to! I just wanted to, like, prank him, get back at him a little.”

 

“Prank him.”

 

“Uh, yes.”

 

“I don’t think people in your village would consider this a prank.” Liam looked down sheepishly. “I don’t think anyone in their right mind would consider it a prank!” Zayn exclaimed, the idea so incredulous to him that he couldn’t believe that his friend had actually done it. He took a steadying breath and continued calmer, “why don’t you go, I don’t know, chop some wood for me, okay? I need to see what I can do.”

 

Liam left with his shoulders hunched which did nothing to conceal how broad they were. A loud sigh came from the cage.

 

“He’s dreamy, isn’t he?”

 

“Pardon?” Zayn truly had trouble comprehending the whole situation and it only seemed to get more complicated.

 

“Liam. Dumb, but so so so hot. It’s unfair.”

 

“You realise that he’s turned you into a bird, don’t you?”

 

“I gotta admit, I didn’t see that coming,” the crow sounded more than a little impressed. Zayn started questioning his sanity. Clearly he had been underestimating people from his village for quite some time.

 

“What have you done, anyway, to make Liam so angry with you that he’d try to use magic on you on his own?”

 

Louis-the-crow somehow managed to look slightly embarrassed. Zayn would maybe start questioning his sanity were he not over one hundred years old. “He was going to marry that Maisie girl, the milkman daughter! I couldn’t let that happen!”

 

“Why couldn’t you?” He asked, wondering why he had no idea that his friend was apparently to exchange wedding vows in the foreseeable future.

 

“Why he asks! Have you ever seen Maisie?” Zayn shook his head. “I mean, it’s not about her looks, but she’s the softest girl imaginable, an utter doormat! And paired with Liam the-good-heart here? They’d die! Starve to death!”

 

“And you decided to save him, ‘cause your intentions towards him are oh so pure,” Zayn clarified, one brow arched and arms crossed over his chest.

 

“More or less.”

 

“Somehow I’m inclined to think it’s more of a ‘less’.”

 

Louis grumbled something that sounded like ‘maybe’ before continuing. “Can you do something about it? My condition?”

 

“Ah yes, I certainly can. I’m not a sorcerer for nothing,” he remarked and opened one of his cupboards, checking if he had any of his all-around antidote left. All the vials there were empty, though.

 

“Thank heavens! Get to it then,” he ordered. “Please,” he added after a bit.

 

Zayn laughed humorlessly and turned to him. “Ah but you see, I can’t really get to it. Not right away at least.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“I’ve run out of the antidote and have to brew a new batch. To do that I need one ingredient, a herb if you like, that needs to be collected on the first day of the full moon in order for the reversal potion to work. The other ingredients are easily obtainable, but this one has to be freshly harvested,” he explained, taking a seat next to the cage.

 

Louis-the-crow tilted his head to the side. “So like, when will that be?”

 

He looked to the moon calendar drawn on the wall and calculated quickly. “In three weeks.”

 

Louis opened and closed his beak a few times before he got his voice back. “Three weeks? Three weeks??? I’m going to peck his eyes out!”

 

Zayn rolled his eyes and got up to pour some fresh water for Louis – he was going to need it soon. “I seriously doubt it and besides, you’re not exactly an angel from what I’ve gathered.”

 

“Oh believe me, I’m very much capable of doing it.”

 

“Sure you are. Not from a cage, though.”

 

Louis attacked the locket and tried to break it with his beak but it didn’t give in an inch. He stopped and looked at him again. “You’re an evil man, sorcerer Zayn.”

 

“I don’t know about that, but it seems that we’re stuck together for another twenty-one days.”

 

“What? Why do I have to stay here?” Louis asked, seeming to get in his angry-fighting mood again.

 

“You want to come back home as a crow?” Zayn asked disbelievingly and Louis’ feathers flopped down. He felt sorry for the man, even if he was annoying. “Heads up, it’s gonna pass quickly.”

 

***

 

Harry’s question and Liam’s unfortunate magic mishap changed Zayn’s agenda completely. He had put his usual orders aside and dug into his books. He had to reach into a chest he hadn’t looked into for a very long time – it was a place where he hid all his books on magic and all his notes he did over the years. Hopefully, he was going to find there some useful hints on how to change creatures into humans. Hardly ever did he deal with shape-shifting potions in his 102 years on Earth. His age was partly the reason why Harry intrigued him that much – not often did he have an occasion to meet another long-living creature.

 

Louis was miserable and Zayn couldn’t blame him. He got into those moods, though, which he found unbearable. Leading a solitary life, he wasn’t used to seeing anyone on a daily basis. Needless to say, this whole situation was a challenge for Zayn.

 

“I’m going into town, Louis,” he called out to the ball of black feathers perched close to the side of the cage. Louis only threw him a look and hid his beak in his feathers again, probably having decided to sleep it off. Zayn sighed sympathetically and left.

 

It wasn’t often that Zayn would leave his hut and wander off to the nearby town. Due to his recent experimentations he found himself in the need of a few trivial things, like additional vials and flasks – all the glass instruments had a tendency to break were the liquid too hot or, well, explosive.

 

When he was younger he sometimes tried to don an attire similar to what he spotted villagers wearing. He didn’t want to stand out from the crowd and draw attention to himself, afraid of causing unnecessary panic. However, he had blended in so well that he couldn’t do his shopping in peace – a loner by nature, he despised all unnecessary human interaction and brushing against strangers made his skin crawl. Unsurprisingly, shopping that day turned out to be an absolute disaster, and so he had never done that again, preferring the comfort of his robes, ensuring him undisturbed and successful shopping runs. Like the one he had today, his midnight-blue cloak, which caused everyone to stay away from him. It was fantastic.

 

It also enabled him to walk into taverns and not get bothered. There was only one time, when someone was so reckless as to sit by his table causing stir in the dingy offshore tavern. Usually frequented by pirates and shady businessmen, Zayn figured that it was a perfect place for him to hang out. The man who joined him then, however, didn’t look like a pirate at all – medium height and of light posture, he looked really youthful among the rest of the crowd inside the tavern. Including Zayn.

 

“Cheers mate,” he greeted him and clinked their glasses, the beer in his sloshing a little. “Can I sit here?”

 

“Hello, and sure. If you want,” he shrugged and smiled a little. The man’s responding grin was as genuine as Liam’s.

 

“I’m Niall,” he said and shook his hand vigorously, excitement written all over his features. And that was it, that was how he and Niall started their friendship with occasional benefits. Niall was a sailor, just a beginner at that time, supplying local shops with products from the neighbouring island and buying things for his local folks. Swayed by a mermaid from his route once, he had learnt a tough life lesson and was now thought to be one of the best captains in the area. The majority of entrepreneurs from this side of the sea wanted Niall Horan to be in charge of their shipment, which meant they rarely met these days. But even though they were both busy with their own projects, Niall always made time to visit Zayn, and Zayn always put everything aside for him.

 

And so when he saw him waiting outside his hut with a small duffel bag, it put a smile upon his face.

 

“Hey,” he greeted Zayn, his voice sounding rough like sandpaper. Zayn felt pleasant warmth spreading in his chest. It had been too long since Niall came by. “Good to see ya.”

 

“You too,” Niall grinned at him and hugged him tight to his broad chest. Zayn let it last for a few minutes, taking comfort in his steady hold. It was so good to see him again.

 

{ZIALL WARNING} 

 

Zayn opened the door and put away his purchase. “How long are you staying?”

 

Niall touched his cheek tenderly moving his hair away from his eyes, his own blue eyes full of affection. “Long enough.”

 

The door barely closed behind them and they were already kissing, grabbing at each other, hungry for the closeness they shared. Niall reached under Zayn’s chemise, running his palms over the skin there in soft, comforting swipes. Zayn took a step back and shrugged off his coat, then took off his chemise as well, figuring he would be naked soon enough anyway.

 

They made it to Zayn’s forever unmade bed without breaking from each other and managing to shed some clothes on the way. Their skin was burning, the months of wait and miss intensifying each sensation. Zayn’s legs fell open out of habit when Niall rolled them, moving on top of the sorcerer. He leaned in to kiss him again, messily, with strokes of tongue and clashing teeth, showing just how hasty they both were. Zayn maneuvered them out of their trousers and he gasped when Niall’s naked crotch brushed against his.

 

Niall was kissing down his chest, when he suddenly stopped and looked up into Zayn’s eyes. “It wasn’t here before,” he rumbled, running his finger over a long, irregular scar on his ribcage. The skin was still pink and soft there, a contrast to how the rest of Zayn felt like. They hadn’t seen each other since early Spring and Niall expected to see some new scars given how careless of his own well-being Zayn usually was.

 

“Yeah,” Zayn only sighed and waited, so trusting only towards Niall.

 

“What happened this time?” Niall’s voice was soft as he lay down on his side, facing Zayn, his breath fanning over his collarbone. Zayn turned to his side, too. Niall had a few scars of his own, but very rarely spoke about them.

 

“I’ll tell you later,” he promised and closed the gap between them. Niall’s tongue was still as playful as ever and it made Zayn smile fondly into the kiss. Niall wrapped both of them in his hand and tugged and Zayn moaned and fluttered his eyelashes, which encouraged Niall to keep going. His callused fingers and rough skin were driving Zayn crazy. Niall followed a more or less steady rhythm, holding their cocks tightly, all the while kissing Zayn’s neck. It wasn’t long before he spilled in his fist, Niall following him a moment later, and they fell to their backs spent and happy, their heavy breaths the only sound in the hut.

 

Until another voice reminded Zayn of their company.

 

“Can I turn around finally?”

 

{/ZIALL WARNING}

***

 

A few day’s into Niall’s visit Louis was both extra chirpy and keen on pranks. After the initial awkward moment, when Zayn in the moment of passion completely forgot about his presence, which ended in Louis cawing loudly all night until Niall threw his boot at his cage and told him to “shut the fuck up, mate, you’re horny, we get it,” it actually turned out that Niall’s company really raised Louis’ spirits.

 

That was one of the things Zayn adored about Niall the most – his ability to break any tension in a place he was staying. Soon, he was having joke fests with Louis, helping the man get through yet another day of being stuck in a crow’s body. It also enabled Zayn to work on his potions. Without worrying about Louis, he was able to work much more efficiently and creatively.

 

“What are ya brewing there?” Niall asked from his place on the bed. For these past few days he was using every opportunity to nap. Zayn found it endearing.

 

“Yeah, what are you brewing?” Louis joined. “All this vapour is making my feathers fluff,” he grumbled and dived into straightening them with his beak. Niall snorted at his antics.

 

“I’ve met a merman,” he started, “and he’s great, you know, he brings me seashell powder and coral reef extracts… All those things I couldn’t dream of getting before!”

 

“That’s great, man. But be careful, this mermen folk… they can be fishy,” Niall warned.

 

“I know, Niall, but Harry is a really good guy and he hasn’t tried to use his merman charms on me yet.” He turned around to check on the potion bubbling in the cauldron. Zayn smiled to himself – it was nearly ready for Harry to try. “He asked me for a potion.”

 

“Can’t he do it himself? Don’t they do magic?” Niall questioned, sounding apprehensive, which was understandable considering his own experiences with mermen, but still Zayn wished he would share his enthusiasm.

 

“They have certain magical abilities, but it’s not like they can boil anything underwater.”

 

Niall looked at him more attentively, his blue eyes searching. “Come here,” he said and patted the bed. Zayn gladly joined him, resting his head Niall’s shoulder. “So what are you preparing for this new pal of yours?” He asked nosing at his temple. Zayn closed his eyes.

 

“He wants to turn into human.”

 

“I share the sentiment!” Louis squawked. “But I don’t see you working on a remedy for me!”

 

Zayn sighed heavily and Niall squeezed his arm comfortingly. “You need a reversal potion, Louis. Not a changing potion. There’s a difference.”

 

“So you say, but how can I be sure? You’d do anything for that crush of yours, and forget all about me…” he trailed off sounding miserable. Neither Zayn nor Niall took his bait, though.

 

“Did he tell you why he wants to turn into human?”

 

Zayn shook his head. “I think he’s fascinated with being human. Probably wants to know what it’s like,” he shrugged and stared absent-mindedly at the window for a few minutes. Niall’s fingers kept threading through his hair – it had grown out lately, his black fringe getting into his eyes. “I have the trial version ready, we just need to try it out.”

 

“Sounds like a pretty big deal to me,” Niall commented after a moment. “Are you scared?”

 

Zayn thought about it briefly. “No, not really. Anxious, more like. It will either work like he wants or nothing will happen, so it should be fine.”

 

***

 

“I’ve got a trial version of the turning elixir,” Zayn announced when he went to the forest again. He placed it Harry’s outstretched hand.

 

He looked at the vial pensively, then tucked it behind his ear. Zayn felt a wave of disappointment wash over him. “Tell me, Zayn – are you a powerful sorcerer?”

 

The subject of Zayn’s power seemed to be on Harry’s mind pretty often, if the frequency of him mentioning it was any indication. For the past weeks they had had quite a few meaningful conversations and so he didn’t hesitate with his answer. “I can be powerful if I need to. It’s not safe to be too powerful too often.”

 

Zayn valued his independence. He didn’t fancy being kidnapped and put on some King’s court at the sovereign’s disposal, treated as a clairvoyance.

 

Harry nodded with understanding. “Very smart of you.”

 

“I’ve been on earth long enough to know things like that.” He scratched his beard and looked at the merman more attentively. “How about you?”

 

“What about me?”

 

“How old are you?”

 

Harry smirked. “Well, well, well, mister. That’s not a thing a respectable man should be asking,” he retorted, a playful note underlying his serious tone.

 

It had become somewhat of a given between the two of them: this back and forth exchange of often ambiguous statements, akin to flirting – Zayn hadn’t done it in a long time. With the easy and comforting relationship he shared with Niall, and the constant thrills coming from his experiments and Niall’s surprise visits, he reached the type of contentment which stopped him from searching for any additional spark. By no means could his life be considered boring or mundane, though, nor could anyone say he and Niall lost their touch to the routine – if anything, it only made him more confident and self-assured. His willingness and openness to explore resulted in several very successful ideas for potions that earned him enough money to get him out of his hut and into a modest castle instead.

 

Harry, however, was a whole different story. Everything about their friendship made Zayn excited, kept him up on his tiptoes. He showed up out of the blue, then Zayn’s research and the cooperation they struck – all of this was so fresh and new.

 

There was one more thing which caused him to feel closer to Harry. Sorcerers were known to live for a few centuries, the oldest sometimes reaching even the age of one thousand years old – of course only if they used their magic wisely and made use of extensive herbology knowledge gathered by them through the ages, or didn’t get killed in some war or another. They weren’t one hundred percent human, even though nothing in their outward appearance could suggest that. And Harry? He was the sea creature, ascendant of element, a member of species older than mankind.

 

“Forgive me, I’ve just been wondering if we’re at a similar age,” Zayn posed, but this time Harry didn’t flirt back.

 

“We very well might be.” Harry answered, then fell silent for a moment, thinking about something. “You’re friends with humans, right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“It hurts when they pass away, doesn’t it?” Harry asked, staring at Zayn, as if his eyes were seeing right through him, the usual light in them dimmed a little. Zayn wondered if there was a story to accompany this thought, but Harry didn’t say anything else.

 

“It does. And each time I’m as unprepared for it as when it first happened.”  

 

The silence stretched between them, enveloping them like a velvet cloak. Zayn’s hand found its way to Harry’s hair, and he was combing through it, marveling at how it felt like liquid silk.

 

“Come for a dip with me,” Harry said out of the blue and Zayn looked at him, surprised.

 

“I don’t… I can’t – ”

 

“Come on, Zayn, I’ll help you float.”

 

Zayn spared a moment to think if maybe Louis was right when he stated that he would agree to anything Harry suggested, before he took off his clothes and stepped to the verge of the shore. He slowly moved his leg forward, dipping only toes in the lukewarm water.

 

“Close your eyes,” he heard Harry whisper, and it was as if his voice engulfed him in tingling warmth. He followed Harry’s instruction. “Very good. Now take a step forward.”

 

His legs moved before Harry stopped talking and he opened his eyes in shock feeling water hit his midriff, strong hands holding onto his waist. “Lean back against me,” he whispered again. Zayn took a deep breath and did so, ever so slowly, fighting his phobia with trust in Harry. After long minutes – that’s how he felt, at least – his back touched the merman’s chest and when he looked up he saw the setting sun trying to get through the tangled branches and leaves.

 

“Beautiful, isn’t it,” Harry commented, his arms still fitted securely around Zayn’s waist. He moved his tail rhythmically and slowly as they moved around the pond. Zayn closed his eyes again, feeling pleasantly relaxed, the subtle splashes easing his stress and nerves. Zayn could tell he was stalling, but he didn’t intend to push him into trying it, even if he was extremely curious how it was going to turn out.

 

“I know what you’re thinking,” Harry murmured, making his chest rumble. All this skin on skin contact was making Zayn a little light-headed. “Let’s swim back to the shore,” Harry said and gripped Zayn’s waist tightly, and with a few powerful strokes they reached the shore.

 

“Listen, we don’t need to do it now – ”

 

Harry kissed Zayn chastely, effectively silencing him, and he pulled the vial from behind his ear and drank its content. Zayn was a bundle of nerves, grasping a branch tightly, his eyes fixed on Harry. It seemed that nothing was happening for a while, but then Harry looked at Zayn abruptly, his mouth forming and ‘o’ and Zayn saw it – Harry’s skin changed its colour to milky white, his hair lost the emerald strands and his eyes turned to regular green. Zayn felt a rush of excitement, but didn’t dare look down. Suddenly, Harry frowned and examined his hands.

 

“What is it?” Zayn asked, anxious to know what was happening. 

 

“Does my skin look human?” Harry asked and Zayn nodded and waited, sensing that Harry would continue. He looked down sadly. “I still have my tail, though,” he admitted and Zayn looked down – indeed, the scales were still there.

 

“Hey,” Zayn said softly and touched Harry’s arm. “Don’t be sad, it’s good news – it means the potion’s working, but lacks in strength. That’s easily fixed.”

 

Harry looked to the side and sighed. “I’m happy you’re on the right track, but… I hoped it would be today.”

 

“I know, Harry. I hoped for that, too.” Zayn let go of the branch and unsurely swam closer to Harry. He embraced him and Harry immediately wrapped his arm around him and held him up. Zayn was grateful that even distressed Harry still offered him support. “I know what I have to do to make it work. Give me a day or two and I’ll bring it to you.”

 

***

 

Zayn quickly made the necessary adjustments and handed Harry the altered version of the potion, right after seeing Niall off to the port. Harry couldn’t stay and try it, though, as he had to be on duty that day, so they agreed to meet in a few days. Zayn couldn’t wait to see the outcome.

 

With the shape-shifting potion out of his way, he could focus on different projects of his that he had left on the back burner until then. He opened a tattered notebook, which served as his daily log, and  leafed through it reminding himself of things next in line to be finished.

 

He also had a big order for his calming draught and headache relieving potions – two things most needed on court these days, it seemed. He knew about politics enough to stay away from sovereigns, having learnt a long time ago that they were always manipulating and seeking for a higher force to ally with them. He wanted none of that.

 

Without further ado, he rolled up his sleeves and got to work.

 

In the middle of finishing a batch of very much needed burn salves Zayn discovered that he had run out of a certain, very specific, ingredient, making it impossible for him to continue his work. Not for the first time he thought that he could use some help, although he had always shied away from taking on any assistants or apprentices. He kept telling himself that it was because he hadn’t met anyone talented enough yet.

 

“You should get yourself an apprentice,” Louis said from his place in the corner. His voice was even more shrill than usual, or maybe it was Zayn’s impending headache making it seem that way. “Looks like you’re stuck with your work and I’d really like it if there wasn’t as much vapour,” he continued and Zayn threw his way a look that went unnoticed.

 

“Really? I hadn’t noticed it myself,” he snarked and turned to browse through his cupboard again.

 

“I’m just saying,” Louis crowed – he was on a roll. Even as a bird he managed to sound superior. “You should get yourself some servant… I mean, helper. It would speed things up.”

 

“Potions need time to brew,” he said for what felt like the thousandth time. He didn’t expect Louis to understand it, but it was getting on his nerves nonetheless. He wished Niall had been there, to take Louis’ mind off it.

 

“Yes, especially my reversal potion, it would seem.”

 

Zayn sighed heavily and stood up from behind the cupboard. He looked his unfortunate hut-mate in the eye. “Only one more week and we’ll part our ways.”

 

“I can’t wait,” Louis grumbled and ostentatiously turned his back to Zayn.

 

“I’m going out to get one ingredient, an amaranth flower, I should be back by dusk,” he called without turning to him and left with a swoosh of his robe.

 

***

 

Since the unfortunate incident in which Liam had turned Louis into a crow, Liam made it a habit to visit Zayn every couple of days to see how he and Louis were doing. He had  quickly finished his duties for the day, so around midday he headed off with a small gift for his friends – a freshly made Shepherd’s pie, courtesy of his sister.

 

Although Zayn never used a key to close the door to his hut, Liam knew that it was better to knock, giving him time to remove any safety dangers. He knocked and waited a beat for an answer. When nothing happened, he knocked and called out his name a few times – but no one was answering, and the only sound coming from behind the door was incessant cawing and so Liam decided to go in.

 

“Hello?” He called out and looked around the room, registering the usual mess suggesting that Zayn was working. There was, however, no sign of the sorcerer.

 

“Finally!” Louis shouted from his cage and Liam turned to him at once. “I’m starving here! And the water is not fresh anymore!”

 

“Oh Louis,” he sighed and put the pie on the table.

 

“Yeah, I’m still here if anyone cared!”

 

“Give me a second.” Liam went to grab a bowl and saw that the water container Zayn kept filled at all times was nearly empty. He frowned, worry rising in his chest. He poured some water into a small bowl and put it into the cage. “Louis, where is Zayn?”

 

Louis slurped his water greedily, answering only after he finished. “He said he went to get some ingredient.”

 

“When was it?”

 

Louis-the-crow seemed to bite his lip. Well, beak. “Two days ago? I think so. I’ve eaten all the seeds the day he left and been starving ever since.”

 

Liam was sure now – something bad must have happened to Zayn. “Have you heard the name of the ingredient?”

 

“No.” Louis looked embarrassed. “I was too busy sulking and didn’t listen to him. Do you think he’s alright?” It was clear that he started to feel anxious as well.

 

“I don’t know. I know that we have to find him, though.”

 

Liam helped Louis out of the cage and placed him gently on his shoulder. He looked around the room again and grabbed a pack of seeds, and left in the direction of the dangerous part of the forest. It was the first place that came to his mind and even though he felt uneasy he knew he had to do it for his friend. As they came closer, Louis voiced his concern. “Why are we here?" He asked, adding: "I don’t like it.”

 

“Zayn comes here from time to time. Maybe this is where his ingredient came from,” he explained and stroked Louis’ feathers comfortingly. “I haven’t thought you’d be worried about coming here. You said you had been here by yourself!”

 

“Yes, I’ve been here a couple of times. But one time there was this big… thing,” he said, stopping for a moment. “I don’t like talking about it.”

 

Liam took a deep breath as they stepped into the clearing, the foliage and tangled branches barely letting any sunshine in. He looked around not really knowing where to start his search.

 

“Human? Hey, human!” They heard someone shout and Louis pushed his claws painfully into Liam’s shoulder, making him hiss.

 

He turned around, surprised. He didn’t think anyone was coming here, apart from Zayn. He got even more surprised when he saw that it was a merman who called him. “Um, yes?” he asked politely, not knowing how to react – he figured going for polite would be the best. You could never know what creatures had in mind.

 

“You know the sorcerer? Zayn the sorcerer?” There was worry written all over merman’s features, complete with a lip bite.

 

“I do, why?”

 

“Do you know if he’s alright? He was supposed to meet me yesterday evening, but never showed up.”

 

“I have no clue, we’ve been looking for him, too!” Liam responded, clearly anguished. “Are you his friend?”

 

“I– yes. Yes,” the merman appeared to be collecting his thoughts. “Do you know where he could be? I’m Harry, by the way.”

 

“Harry?” Louis squawked and leaned forward to get a closer look. “You’re the merman who wants to be human!”

 

Harry turned his glowing eyes to Louis and he nearly jumped. “And you? What’s your deal?”

 

“This is Louis and I have accidentally turned him into a crow,” Liam answered for him, sensing Louis’ unease. “Louis said Zayn was out to get some ingredient, that’s why we came here.”

 

Harry frowned. “He didn’t ask me to bring him anything and I doubt that he’s using any herbs or plants growing here.”

 

“We should go to the port town,” Liam suggested.

 

“What if he’s not there? Where else could he be?”

 

Liam’s face fell. Those were the two questions that he avoided thinking about. “I don’t know…”

 

“Hey, can you fly above the neighbourhood?” Harry addressed Louis, and Liam looked at him attentively.

 

“I haven’t tried it,” he admitted, a bit mad at himself for not thinking of it earlier. If he was a bird, he should be able to fly! How cool was that? And he nearly missed the opportunity.

 

“You should,” Harry insisted. “Let’s go to the port first, and then we’ll see.”

 

***

 

As it had turned out, they were not the only ones considering a rescue trip to find Zayn – Niall’s ship had docked a day ago, awaiting the shipment from the sorcerer, and when he didn’t turn up the Irish captain started to worry. Liam and Louis bumped into him in the marketplace and Louis was so happy to see him, that he flew from Liam’s shoulder to his, settling there.

 

It took him a moment to register what he had just done. He blinked, shocked, looking from Liam to Niall a couple of times.

 

“Louis!” Liam exclaimed, excited. “You did it!”

 

“Great job, mate,” Niall added and petted his head. Louis pecked his hand softly. “Have you guys seen Zayn? I’ve gone to his hut, but it’s empty.”

 

“He went missing,” Liam answered and proceeded to explain him everything they knew, and what they had already done. Niall nodded, with a worried look, and waited until Liam was finished.

 

“Zayn never went too far to get his ingredients – he’s always said that there was plenty within his reach and that’s why he decided to settle down here,” Niall told them.

 

“So he has to be somewhere near,” Liam clarified.

 

“Yes. You know how offshore there are often those weird plants and fruit?” Liam and Louis both nodded. “I think we should follow the coastline and try to search for him there.”

 

“Okay, so how do we do it?” Louis demanded bossily.

 

“Let’s board my ship and we’ll swim near the coastline. We’ll move faster than by foot.”

 

Liam and Louis jumped at the proposition, and soon they were all on board. Being a crow, Louis was of tremendous help once he got a hang of how to use his wings intentionally. He scanned the lands and brought back quite thorough reports.

 

“I saw him,” he wheezed, as he came back from his research trip. “He’s lying on a ledge between the trees…” he took a moment to catch his breath and launched into the story of what he saw. Thanks to him, Niall was able to locate their friend. He steered his ship in the direction Louis told them to, and didn’t even get mad at him when he situated himself atop of his shoulder, pushing his claws into his flesh a little too tightly.

 

“You look like a captain’s parrot from the children’s books!” Liam exclaimed upon seeing him, turning away from a spyglass he was using.

 

“A heavy metal parrot, I’d rather say, since I’m all black!” Louis sounded like his old self, for the first time in two weeks.

 

Harry was swimming ahead of them for the most part, wanting to make sure that the ship wouldn’t run into any obstacles – one Titanic was enough for a lifetime, thank you very much.

 

When they arrived to the far-protruding headland with the rocky hills that beat Zayn, it was immediately clear to Niall that he couldn’t reach the shore, because his ship would get stuck in the sea mud there. “I gotta dock first, then we can get on a boat and to the shore,” he announced, thoroughly unhappy with himself. If what Louis said was correct, Zayn needed them as soon as possible.

 

“I’ll swim there. You do what you have to do!” Harry called and with a few thrusts of his magnificent tail, he was a long way from the ship.

 

“But! He won’t get on the shore anyway,” Liam said, taken aback. Niall just shrugged and went to release the anchor. “Maybe he can do some merman magic? I don’t know, man.”

 

“I’m gonna fly over there, show you guys the way,” Louis decided and flew off, not waiting for their response, which left Liam at a loss as to what to do.

 

“Come on, Liam,” Niall encouraged and patted his arm, drawing his attention. “We gotta let the boat down and drop the main sail. The two of us will make it quicker.”

 

Liam nodded and went with Niall, helping him out the best that he could.

 

***

 

Harry reached the shore easily and sat somewhat comfortably on the sand, staring at the vial in his hands. His heart was beating so fast it was making him feel light-headed – he was scared. They, he and Zayn, didn’t have time to test this version of a potion - anything could happen. Zayn nailed the upper body-changing part, but his lower body remained the same with the previous version. The vial held a little dose and it probably wasn’t going to last long, but he had to try for Zayn.

 

“This is it,” he thought to himself and downed the vial in one go.

 

At first he didn’t feel much. What happened next, though, was indescribable. For the first minute he struggled with breathing, feeling as if the wind got knocked out of him, his chest constricting painfully in heaves. It passed as quickly as it came and Harry opened his eyes. The only sensation left was a weird pull around his navel. He looked down –

 

And averted his eyes right away, trying to keep himself from panicking. His scales were already gone, but his legs hadn’t formed yet. If rescuing Zayn wasn’t his priority, he would have had a major breakdown over this sight. He calmed his breathing, fighting off nausea, and looked to the side.

 

He kept his head turned to the side until his body stopped tingling, which he had learnt to associate with magic. He blinked a few times, took a deep, steadying breath and looked down at himself again – he was now sporting a pair of skinny legs and human sex organs. His skin lost its blue-ish glow and his sight was clearer. He wiggled his toes, amazed that they worked, and pulled himself up into a standing position. It was odd, how his body had to straighten to keep balance. He took a few hesitant steps, but it seemed to come to him easily and right in time.

 

“Harry! He’s over there!” he heard Louis exclaim from where he was circling a spot behind the trees. Without sparing it a second thought, he broke off in a run following the crow.

 

Running was definitely more tiring than swimming and soon Harry was breathing heavily, forcing his way through the thicket, dry branches and thorns scratching his skin. Eventually, he climbed up to the ledge and his breath caught. Zayn laid there, pale and lifeless. There was a trickle of blood on the side of his head, probably from where he hit himself. He must have slipped on the rocks, trying to get the flowers that only grew there, in the rocks, and broke his head. He was unconscious, Merlin knows for how many hours.

 

Whatever possessed him to mount this steep slope, with nastily slippery rocks, all by himself?

 

He got closer to Zayn and knelt beside him, placing his hand in the middle of his chest. He closed his eyes and focused his energy, trying to channel his magic to wake him up, but nothing happened. His eyes snapped open – he was truly and completely human, his magic powers were gone. And suddenly Harry felt terrified – he was useless for Zayn, he couldn’t do anything and Zayn was lying there, unconscious, and looking so fragile.

 

“Harry!” Liam exclaimed and looked at him confused. “You have legs?...”

 

“This is not the time!” Harry cut him off, close to breaking down at his own inability to be of help.

 

“Right,” Liam got onto the ledge. “We need to get him out of here. Niall, stay there, you’ll need to catch him,” he said and gathered Zayn in his arms. Then he sat on the ledge and leaned down as far as he could, almost placing Zayn in Niall’s outstretched hands. “Ready?”

 

“Yeah, go for it!”

 

And Liam let go of Zayn and immediately got down to help Niall – it wasn’t a big fall, but still his knees buckled. Harry followed them and so did Louis, still flying.

 

The way back to the ship was shorter than it seemed to them when they rushed to the rescue. Soon, they were on board again, swimming back to the port town, with Zayn wrapped securely in several woolen blankets and Harry threading his fingers through his hair. Louis perched on the deck next to him, dropping a rich looking material on his lap. Harry looked up with a question in his pretty eyes.

 

“Nial said you might want to wrap yourself in it,” he said.

 

“Why?...”

 

Louis gave him a look. “You’re naked, mate. You’re not going like that in town,” he explained and flew back to sit on Liam’s shoulder. Harry unfolded what turned out to be a shawl and draped it around his shoulders. It surprised him with the warmth it provided and also gave him comfort.

 

They found Zayn. Unconscious but alive. He was going to make it.

 

He looked back at him and stroked his cheek tenderly.

 

The force of love would pull them through.

 

***

 

When they settled Zayn in his own bed, Harry immediately went to peruse Zayn’s cupboards for the herbs. He crushed them together and poured boiling water over them, a fresh smell wafting around the hut. He took the cup and placed it on a table, then moved it next to Zayn’s head.

 

“It should help him to wake up,” he answered the unasked question of the other three.

 

In the meantime Niall and Liam managed to wash off the blood from his temple and check him for other injuries. It appeared that the hit to the head was the only major injury he suffered, which was relieving news. Every minute spent waiting stretched like eternity, but it wasn’t that long until Zayn started stirring awake. Niall held a cup of water to his mouth right after he opened his eyes.

 

The first thing Zayn noticed upon regaining consciousness was that Harry was human now. “Harry, it worked!” He rasped and moved to sit, but three pairs of hands stopped him, pushing him back on the bed. Up to this point, not Harry, nor Liam, Niall and Louis, left the hut for more than ten minutes, all waiting for their friend to wake up.

 

“It did,” Harry confirmed and smiled, tugging at the side of the shawl nervously. “You should drink some water.”

 

Although Zayn wanted to protest, he felt that he was very faint and followed his friends’ instructions. His eyes, though, they were only trained on Harry.

 

***

 

For the next few days, Zayn showed Harry different human activities, from running to cooking to remembering to wear clothes. Their days were also filled with many more or less heated kisses, their attraction finally getting to be fulfilled.

 

It was the first evening they had entirely to themselves. Niall went back to the port, because he had a shipment to prepare, and Liam took Louis to fly over the fields. So naturally, Harry and Zayn navigated towards each other, to test their newfound intimacy.

 

They were kissing on the bed, enjoying their alone time. Harry gasped when Zayn’s fingers touched his bare skin, still amazed at the feeling. All the tactile sensations were still new to him, even after these past few days of dealing with the fair amount of touching his body was subjected to. For Harry it felt as if Zayn’s fingers were leaving burning trails wherever they reached.

 

“Do you want to try it?” Zayn asked quietly, cupping Harry’s face in his hands gently. They were naked, lying comfortably on top of blankets right next to the fireplace. The soft glow of burning logs enveloped them in pleasant warmth and created an aura of intimacy and safety.

 

Harry felt so good and his heart was thumping so wildly that he was sure that it would escape his chest given the chance. “I want you,” he whispered, his eyes downcast. He didn’t know if it was possible to feel any better, but if Zayn said so he would give it a try.

 

Zayn nosed the juncture between his neck and shoulder before placing several soft kisses, each moving up his neck. “I want you, too,” he admitted before kissing him. First with closed mouth, then letting his tongue run over the seam of his lips, teasing them open. Harry sighed when their tongues met and went pliant in his arms, the tension of anticipation slowly leaving his body. Zayn pulled him closer and threw his leg over his hips, making their stomachs touch.

 

It was his turn to gasp. He didn’t expect what happened then – he felt magic float between their bodies in a series of heat waves and the lightest of electric shocks. He had never experienced anything like this before and judging by Harry’s widely opened eyes, neither had he. He rolled his hips experimentally and another wave of electricity rushed through their bodies. Harry moaned quietly.

 

“Feels incredible, doesn’t it?” Zayn sighed and leaned to kiss him again, moving his body against Harry’s slowly. By the time Zayn reached around him to run his fingers over his crack, Harry was a shivering mess.

 

Their kisses got sloppy, but for Zayn they couldn’t be more perfect. He grabbed a vial of scented warming oil from its hiding place under his bed, and poured its contents all over his fingers. “You’re magical,” he whispered against Harry’s lips and pushed one finger into him. Harry moaned and kissed his neck, still relaxed, so Zayn decided to go for another one and that earned him a moan and an arch of the back.

 

Harry was even more gorgeous like this and Zayn couldn’t tear his gaze away from his face if he tried. First he worked his fingers in and out slowly, giving him time to adjust, then started scissoring them which caused Harry to gasp every time he brushed his walls just right.

 

“Zayn,” he moaned and threw his head back, and that was it, Zayn knew he wouldn’t hold back much longer. He retracted his fingers and poured the rest of the oil to slick himself. He positioned himself at Harry’s entrance and searched his face for any sign of distress or discomfort, but Harry just smiled softly at him and that was all he needed to make this move.

 

He pushed in completely and caught Harry’s lips mid-moan, pouring all he felt into that kiss. He started moving slowly, his magic restraining his lust and setting him in perfect pace. Their bodies rocked in an ancient rhythm, their magic connecting and bursting in tiny electric shocks, until both of them reached their fulfillment.

 

***

 

Finally the first night of the full moon came and Zayn could get the amaranth flower for Louis’ reversal potion, with Harry at his side.

 

Harry needed to drink another two doses of the potion, but other than that, being human didn’t cause him any problems. He would soon have to have a break from the potion, and go back to check on what was going on in the underwater kingdom, but for now he focused on Zayn.

 

It was already midnight when they came back, but both Louis and Liam were awake and waiting. Zayn quickly added the shredded petals and mixed the potion three times clockwise. He murmured an incantation and watched it get clear.

 

“Are you ready, Louis?” He asked and Louis didn’t even bother with an answer. Zayn poured threes spoons into a mug and handed it to him. “You have to drink it all,” he warned. “And maybe go behind the counter – you’re going to be naked.”

 

Louis flew where Zayn told him to, and Harry put a clean white shirt on the counter. They waited for a couple of minutes, their eyes fixed on the counter, and then suddenly, in a moment as short as a blink of an eye, Louis stood up and put on the shirt, not a single bird-like feature about him. Liam rushed to him.

 

“Oh Louis,” he choked, gathering him in his arms. “I’m so glad to see you back, and I’m so sorry you had to go through this because of me, I’ll never be so silly, I promise, I’ll do anything to make it up to you, I – ”

 

Louis cut him off with a kiss. “I know you will,” he said softly. In a split second the mischievous look was back in his eyes. “Now give me another kiss, I may still be a bit mad.”

 

Liam blushed but did so anyway, catching Louis’ lips with his own.

 

“Who would’ve thought,” Zayn commented with a smirk and squeezed Harry’s hand.

 

 

 

The end.

 

***

 


End file.
